The Bet
by Embers
Summary: I was bored and was watching the Angels vs. Giants game and the story popped into my head... ,. the guys are watching the Giants and Angels game, and Ryo, Sage and Anunis make a bet, on the outcome. please R&R! I hope you enjoy!


Hey all!! I know I haven't finished my other story (Wish Upon a Star), but I was watching the Giants vs Angels game and the story got to the point as to where I couldn't keep it quiet and not write it. It doesn't go in accordance with any of the games so don't use this info, if you were gonna use this info. I hope you like it, it should be good. And as you all well know I will never own the Ronin Warriors even if I ask daddy. And daddy won't buy the giants or the angels either. (Tears well up)

-Embers

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"COME ON AURILLA, RUN!! RUN YOUR LITTLE WHITE AMERICAN BUTT OFF!!" Sai yelled at the T.V. screen, causing Mia to jump, and run out of her study and into the living room where the yelling had come from.

"What happened, is everything alright??" Mia asked, her face a creamy rose, from running.

"SSSHHHH!! Mi- we're watching the game, Aurilla just scored." Ryo, Sai, Dais, Anubis, and Sage said, faces glued to the screen. Mia looked at Kento who must have been watching the game too, but he was picking up some of the popcorn he had spilled. He must have been just as surprised as she, but he'd caught himself before spilling all the popcorn.

"What happened? Hmm? I was almost asleep I have to go to-what's the score, no one told me that the game was on tonight." a half a sleep Rowen said, suddenly awake, he sat down next to a quiet and peeved looking Kyaura.

"What's wrong Ky?" Mia asked, ignoring the looks she got from everyone for being so 'noisy'

"The Angels are winning, and Aurilla brought the score from 8-1 to 8-4, and if the Giants win, I owe Sai, $50."

Mia looked over at Kento and found that Dais and Anubis had their hands over his mouth, to keep him quiet. 

"WILL YOU SHHH!!" Sage and Rowen said in unison. They hadn't moved to look at Kento when they yelled at him. Kento meekly nodded and Dais and Anubis took their hand from his mouth.

Mia finally looked at the TV, and it went to a commercial break, so she got up, looked at them all, and walked into the kitchen, got a snack then went into her room to get ready for the next day's lessons at the school she taught at. She looked behind her and saw Dais get up with a pen and paper in his hands, taking down the refreshment orders from everyone, he then went into the kitchen to get the drinks and food. 

"So, Ryo, Sage, why don't we make a little bet on the game hmm?" Anubis asked. 

"What kind of bet Anubis?" Ryo asked for Sage. Just then Dais walked in and started to hand out drinks and snacks, he then went back into the kitchen to get more food.

"Well I'd say with money, but I don't have any so how's about if I win, hmm you and Sage go running around in your boxers on the driveway singing, hmm, why not the what's his name?" 

"Who's name?" Yuli asked from next to Anubis.

"That big purple dinosaur, you know the really stupid gay one." he said.

"Ohh, you mean Barney."

"Yeah, that's his name, well Ryo you and Sage run on the drive way in circles in your boxers, singing that song Barny sings, the 'I love you' one or however it goes." Anubis said

"The game's on we'll think about it," They said. Dais walked in again, with a mound of food, and handed it to Kento, and saved some of it for himself. He then went and sat down next to Sai on the couch.

"Oh, come on Lacky, don't be a sissy and walk Bonds, you chicken!" Sai said grabbing some of some of Dais's popcorn, and gulping some of his Dr. Pepper (it's better than coke) and staring at the screen.

"Like he will, he's smarter than you think-what in the name of the Ancient- he pitched and-Oh my gosh he pitched to 'im!" Kyaura said.

"Come on Bonds RUN! RUN!!!" Sai yelled, scaring Kento so much, that his best friend was actually yelling, Kento spilled all his food on him self, his caramel covered ice-cream, his chocolate pudding, and his drink went all over him. No one notice him get up and quietly leave. 

"Heck yah! We'll bet that, if you loose you do the same but with a shaving cream bra, a beehive* using Sage's hair gel, and walking in Mi's high heels, singing it in a sexy manly voice!"

"Same goes to you. But seriously, will the giants win if the Angels have a 9-5 lead?" Anubis said, he Ryo and Sage shook hands on their bet then went and watched the game. They stared intently at the screen, watching, and mentally coaching the opposing team with 'stops.' 'don't catch that ball's!' and 'what you call that an out?' and were quiet the rest of the game. Leaving everyone else in the quiet they wanted. Then Kento and Mia walked into the room to see why it had gone so quiet.

"Why are you all suddenly so-" Kento started, he had taken a shower and was in a bathrobe, and half a sleep.

"Kento shut-up!" Anubis said looking at him.

"YES!! KENT HIT A GRAND SLAM!!!" Sai yelled, Ryo and Sage Hi-fived each other in victory that their team was now tied with the Angels. 

"It's the bottom of the ninth and the teams are now tied ladies and gents what a game," the announcer stated. "Sanders is is up to bat, if he hits this ball hard, then Snow can run home and win this game. If not then it's an extra inning, won't that be great." 

"No, we do need sleep what do you think!" Sai retorted to the TV.

"Shh Sai!" Anubis said, getting glares from everyone. 

"And the pitch..." the announcer started.

"Come-on Sanders you can hit that ball!" Rowen whispered under his breath.

"Miss it, miss it," Kento chanted.

"Here it comes- and it's a ball." the announcer finished.

"WHAT?" Anubis yelled "It was a strike."

"It wasn't, and don't wine about it." Mia said, as she sat down next to him.

"He pitches, Sanders swings, and he-" the TV was unable to finish and was boomed out by yells from the Giants fans as Snow ran home, followed by Sanders.

"Oh, yeah!! The GIANTS won!! In your face Anubis! Sai yelled. 

"Ladies and gents, the giants are winning this game, they have two outs and the score is now 9-11 Giants."

"Anubis, you might want to start finding a pair of shoes that fit, and I'll go get my hair gel." Sage said, walking upstairs.

"And Santiago is up, ane he's a full count*, he swings at the pitch, and it's a high fly ball." the TV said.

"Come on catch that ball!" Kayura yelled.

"And Santiago is out! Nice play by the right fielder, what a great game ladies and gentlemen." The TV finished, and was turned off by Sai.

" Hey, where's Anubis?" Rowen asked, he'd been so absorbed in the game he missed the bet and all that evolved around it.

" I'm here." Anubis grumbled. Rowen looked at him and ran upstairs to grab his camera. He then jumped over the railing and took a picture of Anubis. And started to laugh.

"Why are you dressed like that? And why are you wearing MY SHOES?!?!" Mia asked. Raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

"I lost a bet, ouch, don't pull my hair, that hurt!" he grumble/yelled at Kayura who was helping Sai with Anubis's hair. They soon finished and they escorted him to the drive way.

"Well, it's time for your act Anubis, let's go!" Sage and Ryo cackled. When Anubis started he was thinking how happy he was that Kale and Sekmet weren't there, and of course who drove up in their car?

"What in the name of the Ancient is going on here?" Kale asked, before Sekmet saw.

"Anubis lost a bet and he has to do this." Sage said.

"Do wha-oh my gosh! What the- I'm not gonna ask, but boy will this ever be a funny story if you ever have kids." Sekmet said, while laughing. Soon they were all laughing over it, even when Anubis left to wash off.

*~*~*~*End*~*~*~

Now for explanations...

Full count- when a batter has three balls, and two strikes.

Ball-when a pitcher throws a ball and it is out of the 'strike zone'

Strike- when a ball is either thrown in the 'strike zone' or when a battter swings and misses.

Beehive- an old fifties hairstyle, that looks like well a beehive. 

Bonds, Santiago, Kent, Snow, Sanders- Players on the San Francisco Giants baseball team. (Just in case some of you didn't know.


End file.
